With the development of multimedia messaging service (MMS), services of more and more global service providers (SP) successively access a multimedia messaging service gateway (MMSG) and are interconnected with the MMS through the MMSG.
In the above, the MMS is a messaging service which can transmit multimedia contents between cell phones, as well as between a cell phone and other communication terminal device such as an Email server. The MMSs are divided according to an operator to which a subscriber belongs and a region in which the subscriber is located, and are provided to the subscriber by an MMS center (MMSC) to which the subscriber belongs.
The SP is a direct provider of a mobile internet application service, and develops and provides a service suitable for a subscriber of the cell phone according to demands of the subscriber. Generally, the SP provides services to the subscriber by a telecommunication operator access channel.
The MMSG interconnects the MMSC with the SP by using an MM7 interface and distributes global single point SP services, with the purpose of reducing forward traffic of an MM4 interface and improving overall processing capability of the present MMSC network.
For the MMSG, there is a huge number of exterior entities (e.g. SP); each of the exterior entities is communicated with the MMSG by creating an application layer link; moreover, in order to improve transmission efficiency of messages in the present network, a long link is generally applied; if link resources are not released for a long time, there is great loss of system performance of the MMSG; and if the number of links between each of the exterior entities and the MMSG is increased limitlessly, the MMSG is to collapse in severe cases.
In addition, a plurality of service processors forming the MMSG have to be subjected to F5 load balancing during the communication with the exterior entities; and each of the service processors is configured with a maximum number of link connections. When an exterior entity initiates a link establishment request to the plurality of service processors of the MMSG respectively, if some service processors have established relatively more links while other service processors have established relatively less links, and the number of links that the request initiates to establish is not greater than the number of the link connections that all the service processors can bear, then the service processors which have established relatively more links will reject the establishment request with the number of links exceeding the maximum number of the link connections of the service processors; while in the situation that the number of links that the request initiates to establish is not greater than the number of the link connections that all the service processors can bear, the link establishment request is nevertheless rejected, thus the MMSG link resource can not be allocated perfectly.